


I'm Afraid I Won't See Better Days

by KennaWrites



Series: Wings of Fire AU. [4]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Canon Characters Use Alternate Names, Gen, I don't think anyone is reading this anymore, If there are tags missing let me know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Rewrite, Title from "Bad Things" by Get Scared, WoF AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: The older dragonets are in the Rainwing Kingdom, few other students have been found in the other kingdoms. With no contact from the younger dragons, Abyss is running himself ragged trying to find them. Macy is left trying to keep their fractured winglet together and figure out what happened to Onyx and Aero.





	I'm Afraid I Won't See Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wings of Fire AU created by lesbian-wooloo on Tumblr
> 
> At this point, I think I'm writing this for myself so I'll finish up Arc 1 and move on.

Macy frowned as she padded toward the edge of the platform. Abyss was sitting there, staring toward where the distant ocean would lay. She knew that he hadn’t been able to find Robin or Ava after he told them to run, it didn’t help to learn that Fatebreaker and Blizzard were among the missing as well. She flicked her tail against the platform to make it rustle so he would hear her coming.

“You didn’t sleep last night.” She said flatly, sitting down beside him.

“No.” Abyss sighed, hanging his head a little. “I was checking the outskirts of the forest with a patrol of Rainwings and Nightwings. I know the area well enough to be useful.” He said, gesturing to the rain forest around them. Macy followed his gesture, knowing full well that if she tried to navigate the forest, she would likely end up lost.

“Have you looked in at Aero and Onyx yet?” He asked, looking toward her finally.

“Yeah but they’re a little out of it yet.” Macy said, peering off the edge of the platform. “Are you okay?” She asked, leaning against him.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about the dragonets though.” Abyss shook his head, standing up sharply as the platform behind them rustled.

Polar settled down next to them, spines rattling. “Do you have any idea where Blizzard might have gone?” Abyss asked and Macy’s gaze flicked between the two of them. Polar tilted his head to the side, eyes half closing.

“She should have come here. She would have had to. Fatebreaker was with her.” He finally muttered, the leaves under his talons ripping as he nervously fiddled with them.

“Hopefully they found each other. The four of them have a better chance together than if they were alone.” Abyss muttered, stretching his wings up with a yawn as he laid back down.

“Maybe you should try and sleep.” Polar suggested softly, shaking his head.

“I can’t do that. Queen Prudence is sending out a few more patrols and someone from the Academy needs to be on as many as she can find dragons for.” Abyss explained, resting his head on his crossed forelegs.

“It doesn’t have to just be you.” Macy huffed, smoke drifting from her nostrils. “Polar and I are well enough to help and there are other students here.”

“Not nearly as many as there should be though.” Abyss muttered darkly.

“Stop being negative.” She snapped, ducking her head to knock her horns against his.

“He’s got a point.” Polar offered, leaning back as Macy turned her glare on him.

“I’m _trying_ to stay hopeful. You,” She pointed at Abyss. “Said that you only saw blood. No bodies.” Grumbling, she crossed her forelegs as she laid down next to the other two. Abyss made a noncommittal humming noise and Polar huffed.

“I really think you would change your mind if you had seen the blood.” He said, breathing a small plume of frost breath into the air.

A bird shrieking in the distance had both Polar and Macy sitting up in silence. The birdsong in the rainforest was borderline disturbing, Macy thought, as a bird that sounded like a dragon being murdered screamed distantly. “Do we have a plan on where to look for them?” Polar asked softly.

“I don’t think we do.” Macy shrugged, glancing at Abyss. She didn’t have any idea of where to start. “They’re smart and resourceful, they’ll be okay for a little bit though.” She reminded him, glancing at Abyss when the Seawing didn’t offer any opinions. “Abyss what’s wrong?” She asked, noticing his blank expression.

“How many from Jade Mountain won’t we find?” He asked and she flinched, looking toward Polar to see that he was just as confused as she was.

“What? That’s a bit of a subject change.” She huffed, gauging his expression.

“How many dragonets won’t we be able to find? Only ten of them including us have been brought in.” He sighed, rubbing his face before standing up. “I’m going to see if there’s a patrol going out.”

“I’m coming with you!” Polar jumped to his feet, giving Macy an apologetic look before trotting after the Seawing.

Sighing, Macy watched them go before turning her attention to the hut that Onyx and Aero were sleeping in. Standing up, she stretched before padding toward the hut. Hopefully they would wake back up soon. It was pleasant in the village but there weren’t many dragons to talk to. Most everyone was busy with running messages, trying to find the missing dragons, treating the wounded, and scouting missions to Jade Mountain. She wasn’t allowed to do three of those things for obvious reasons. She wasn’t going to do the fourth for other reasons, namely the fact that she didn’t want to leave Aero and Onyx alone when they were still pretty confused about their surroundings.

Stopping as a Rainwing landed a few paces away from her, she tipped her head to the side. “Princess Merciless?” The dragon asked, eyeing her with a thoughtful expression before his scales rippled to a bright red and orange.

“Yes?”

“Queen Prudence wishes to see you.” The Rainwing beckoned for her to follow. Macy cast a nervous glance toward the hut but followed the Rainwing anyway.

* * *

Landing on the Queens’ platform, she eyed the guards cautiously but the Nightwing and Rainwing stepped aside with mirrored bows. Stepping through the entry, she blinked at the split hallways. “This way.” Her guide slipped past her, walking down the left hallway. “Queen Calmmind is down the other hallway.” He said, not elaborating further and Macy nodded idly as she inspected the vines and flowers woven into the walls. Shaking her head, she paused outside of a curtain of flowers as her guide spoke quietly to someone on the other side. Presumably Queen Prudence. “Come through.” The Rainwing that led her called and Macy ducked through the flowers, shaking her head as they caught on her horns.

She looked up at Queen Prudence. The Rainwing Queen cut an intimidating figure, pure black scales standing out among the greens and yellows in the room. “Princess Merciless.” The Queen greeted her, patches of her scales turning blue while other patches remained black. Prudence was one of the most well-known Nightwing and Rainwing hybrids, mostly due to her becoming queen. Macy bowed neatly, wondering how much Prudence knew about other hybrids. Abyss would probably appreciate an older hybrid’s experiences. “Normally, my counterpart Queen Calmmind would be here but she’s indisposed at the moment. She sends her greetings and condolences.” She paused, flicking her tail. “A messenger from your mother arrived last night.” A Rainwing seemed to melt from the wall, holding a scroll out to Macy.

She took it and nodded to the Rainwing, unrolling it and skimming quickly through the writing. Thank the moons that her mother was to the point and didn’t ramble like her father. “Your mother sent me a scroll as well. She doesn’t need you to return to the Skywing Kingdom so you are welcome to stay here longer if you chose to.” Prudence said quietly and Macy let the scroll curl back up, dipping her head to the queen.

“Thank you, I may take you up on that offer.”

“The Rainwing Kingdom has not had closed borders for several decades, there is no reason for them to be closed now.” Prudence paused, eyes narrowed. “Although, since you were inside that mountain… Perhaps you can tell me what happened or what you remember happening.”

Macy frowned, brow furrowed in thought. “I’m afraid that I was already injured when the mountain fell. I can’t truly recall what happened inside.”

Prudence nodded, rubbing her face with a long sigh. “Very well, I understand. Unfortunately the other students have been saying that one of my students was responsible.”

Macy stared at her talons, trying to remember what happened. “Do you have any more information on how many students made it out?” She asked softly and the queen growled.

“Queen Topaz of the Sandwings has managed to find two more of the dragonets but there has been no other news.”

“So that brings the amount found up to how many?”

“Twelve, fifty-eight of the dragonets are either dead or unaccounted for.” Prudence sighed, turning to look at a list on the wall. Heart dropping, Macy inhaled sharply.

Queen Prudence turned to look at her, wings arched over her back. “Go back to your wing-mates, Merciless.” She murmured, flicking her tail toward the entrance. Macy dipped her head numbly and turned to stumble away. Her limbs didn’t quite feel like they were her own and she blinked to clear her vision. Robin and Ava were among the missing, she swore that they had been with her and Abyss but then… She shook her head violently. What happened? Had they been separated? Abyss wouldn’t have let them get separated without a fight.

* * *

Stepping into the hut where Aero and Onyx were, she looked around. She barely remembered being brought to the Rainwing village. Abyss and Polar couldn’t have carried the three of them back, they must have had help. She would have to ask when they came back from the patrol. Closing her eyes, she slumped down. Fifty-eight unaccounted for. How close had she been to being part of that number?

A low snarl came from beside her. Leaping to her feet, she jumped to the side.

Onyx sat up slowly, teeth bared and eyes unfocused. “Onyx?” She asked, leaning back a little as Onyx shifted to stare at her.

“Macy? What happened?” He asked, shaking his head. His eyes clearing and muzzle relaxing.

“The Academy was attacked, you were unconscious for quite a while.”

“Attacked? What do you mean?” Onyx moved as though to stand up and Macy stepped forward to help him.

With a snarl, Aero exploded into motion, stumbling to his feet with jaws open and wings spread. Macy flared her own wings with a hiss while Onyx stumbled away from the furious Mudwing.

“Where is he?” Aero howled, green eyes wide and crazed.

“Where is who?” Onyx asked, starting to edge forward with his wing outstretched to drape over Aero. Aero stumbled away from Onyx, shaking his head with smoke drifting from his jaws.

“That moons-cursed-!” Aero was cut off as a dart sunk into his neck and he crumpled to the ground.

Macy twisted to look at the Rainwing healer standing in the doorway, eyes wide and still holding a blowgun up. “Rainwing animus.” Aero rasped out, eyes flickering closed as she whipped her head back around.

“Are you alright?” The Rainwing by the door asked and stepped into the hut cautiously, crouching beside Aero. Looking up from Aero, Macy met Onyx’s eyes. He shook his head slowly and padded toward the entrance of the hut. Macy followed him, casting a glance back over her shoulder.

“Rainwing animus?” She asked, turning toward Onyx who shrugged.

“I don’t know who he’s talking about. I’m fairly certain that the Rainwings haven’t had an animus before.” Onyx offered, slumping down in the sun with a sigh.

“But Aero seemed so sure.” Macy muttered, resting her head on Onyx’s back as she laid down.

“I don’t know. The only Rainwing I remember seeing before everything goes black was Festus.” He yawned, eyes closing. Macy stiffened, eyes wide.

“Festus?” She whispered, turning her head to look toward the distant mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's done, I'm going to play Ark now. Have a good weekend folks!


End file.
